In general, the machinery, vehicles, or other equipment that operate with internal combustion engines require filtration systems for air intake to the engine. Such air filtration arrangements, typically referenced by the term “air cleaner”, are generally positioned to separate dust and other components from the air as it is drawn into the engine. Air cleaners typically include a housing and a replacement filter element arrangement. Typically, the air cleaners are designed such that the filter elements can be removed and replaced. Air compressor systems typically include two air lines that need filtration: the intake air to the engine, and the intake air to the compressed air storage. Air cleaners are desirable for these systems as well.
Sometimes, in certain environments, air cleaners are in environments that subject them to substantial vibration. For example, if the air cleaner is used for an over-the-highway truck, the contact between the truck and the road can cause vibration. Vibration can be even more exacerbated in off-road vehicles. A combination of factors can contribute to vibration on the air cleaner.
When there is vibration, the filter element may move within the air cleaner housing. Sometimes, the filter element can rotate within the housing. The filter element moving within the housing is undesirable because it may cause the seal between the filter element and the housing to be released or otherwise compromised. An air cleaner to address this problem is needed.